Cultured cells take up low density lipoprotein cholesterol by two pathways, receptor and non-receptor mediated. It has been shown by other investigators that non-receptor mediated LDL cholesterol uptake in contrast to receptor mediated, does not lead to cellular cholesterol accumulation. Rather, LDL-derived cholesterol esters are hydrolyzed and excreted as non-esterified cholesterol. Type II homozygous familial hypercholesterolemic fibroblasts lack receptor-mediated uptake of LDL and thereby provide a useful model to examine isolated non-receptor mediated uptake of LDL. The purpose of this work will be to determine the fate of LDL cholesterol taken up by this pathway.